1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a one-way clutch, particularly to a fishing reel one-way clutch using a roller.
2. Background Art
The one-way clutches are widely used for the fishing reels. In the dual-bearing reels and the single-bearing reels, for instance, a one-way clutch is attached onto a handle shaft for a drag activation purpose. In contrast, in the spinning reels, a one-way clutch is attached to a rotor for allowing and preventing reverse rotations of the rotor. In the lever brake spinning reels, a one-way clutch is attached to a rotor for allowing a brake member to rotate in response to only rotations of the rotor in a fishing line releasing direction.
For example, Japanese Patent No. 3,438,949 describes an exemplary well-known spinning reel embedded with a roller-type one-way clutch for promptly preventing reverse rotations of a rotor. The well-known one way clutch includes an outer race, an inner race, and rollers. The outer race is attached to a reel unit in a non-rotatable state. The inner race is coupled to a rotor while being unitarily rotatable therewith. The rollers are interposed between the outer race and the inner race. The well-known one-way clutch is of an inner race rotating type, and the outer race includes a cam surface on the inner peripheral surface thereof. With the cam surface, the interval between the outer race and the inner race is designed to change from a state that the interval is less than the inner diameter of the rollers to a state that the interval is greater than the inner diameter of the rollers. The roller-type one-way clutch is more advantageous than the claw-type one-way clutches in that reverse rotations of the rotor can be instantly prevented.